Un asil de flou
by tsumy-malnewca
Summary: Harry et sa sœur jumelle fuient a Forks et y rencontre l'amour tout prédisais une vie simple et heureuse mais c'est sans compté sur la chance de ses jumeaux pour s'embarquer d'histoire. scène explicite a partir du chapitre 6
1. lycée de Forks

**c'est ma première fic alors n'hésitez pas à me reprendre sur un peu tout du moment que c'est constructif et si jamais une lectrice ou une autre rédactrice y trouve des passages ressemblant a d'autre fic je m'en excuse d'avance j'en lis beaucoup et je pense que ça pourrait arriver .**

**Harry Potter et son monde est a JK Roling**

**Twilight est a Stephanie Meyer**

Harry remua un peu sur son siège et tourna la tête vers sa sœur qui faisait un sudoku. Il se frotta l'œil et dit d'une voix encore toute ensommeillée :

- ça fait longtemps que je dors ?

- non, ça va faire tout juste une demie heure que tu ronfles, elle releva la tête et replaça ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, puis tourna ses yeux verts en direction de son frère.

Harry avait pris la décision, avec sa sœur, de s'exiler en Amérique du nord dans la ville la plus pittoresque qu'ils purent trouver; « Forks », à l'ouest, dans l'état de Washington, proche de la mer, abandonnée, ou presque avec 3552 habitants, sûrement de longue, date peu de chance que quelqu'un les cherche ici, leur connaissance du monde moldu sera d'une grande aide pour entamer une vie sans magie et surtout sans soucie. Harry bailla longuement tout en repensant à ses derniers moments à Poudlard des corps jonchés sur le sol à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Harry à genoux, écoutant Hermione lui annoncer la mort de bon nombre de ses proches: Fred, George, Rémus, Tonk, une grande majorité de ses professeurs, Neville, Luna et la liste est longue… quelques jours après la bataille, alors que Harry et Émilie se remettaient à peine de toutes leurs blessures, le ministre de la magie leur rendit visite pour leur annoncer la date de leur procès, ce fut un choque immense. Ils étaient jugés pour toutes les personnes mortes pendant la guerre, que ce soit dans leur camps ou celui de l'adversaire. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour les jeunes Potter. Pendant la nuit, ils réussirent à s'échapper, non sans mal ,de Sainte Mangouste, atteignirent la côte et prirent le premier bateaux qui leur tomba sous la main pour s'y cacher. Il restèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité tout le long du voyage, pour arriver: en Chine! Une tuile supplémentaire. Ils finirent par trouver une banque pour sorciers et échangèrent une partie l'argent qu'ils avaient sur eux en argent moldu, en dollars plus principalement, et l'autre en Yuan (devise chinoise) pour pouvoir prendre l'avion. Après quelques correspondances, ils atterrirent enfin à Forks et prirent un taxi direction l'hôtel, qu'ils avaient réservé depuis une cabine téléphonique de l'aéroport précédent.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, ils mirent au point la suite de l'histoire, ouvrirent un compte commun, y déposèrent tous l'argent, prirent un petit appartement, puis se rendirent au lycée de Forks pour finir leur scolarité et obtenir des diplômes moldus. Tout cela c'était passé très vite, car ils étaient restés en Chine pendant un mois et la rentrée approchait à grand pas…

Trois semaines plus tard, ils finissaient de monter leurs derniers meubles. L'appartement avait une décoration sobre et fonctionnelle. Ils avaient chacun une chambre et une très grande TV.

Puis la rentrée arriva et ils durent affronter les regards curieux de tous les élèves. Mais ils n'étaient pas les deux seules à être au centre de l'attention de tout l'établissement, ils remarquèrent une autre fille brune, au physique banal, l'air pas très maligne et surtout complètement pommée.

Après une matinée passée exclusivement à se présenter auprès des professeurs et à chercher les salles de classe, les deux Potter s'assirent autour d'une table, dans un coin reculé, et commencèrent à bavasser sur les cours et les professeurs ainsi que leurs camarades de classe. Ils virent l'autre nouvelle s'asseoir avec un groupe d'autres jeunes à l'air tous aussi intelligent qu'elle. Emilie remarqua qu'elle regardait en direction de la porte, là elle aperçut deux couples de vampires et un dernier vampire seule. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise: « comment des vampires peuvent-ils se trouver au milieu de cette foule ? » Quand le regarde du dernier vampire aux cheveux cuivrés croisa le sien, elle comprit « oh vampires végétariens cela explique tout », le vampire se précipita autant qu'il pue pour s'asseoir avec ses congénères et se mit à parler doucement, mais les autres l'entendirent très bien.

- la jeune fille assise avec son frère sait ce que nous sommes et sait même que nous sommes végétariens! Mais elle ne semble ni effrayait ni même en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Toute sa famille le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Il regarda Alice, mais elle fit non de la tête pour signifier qu'elle n'avait eu aucune vision concernant ces deux personnes et ils décidèrent d'attendre de voir la suite. Edward passa de longue minute à regarder discrètement cette fratrie qui rigolait et parlait comme si de rien était, puis son attention fut attirée par la prononciation de son nom par Jessica Stanley. Cette petite bécasse devait encore se plaindre qu'il ne lui avait jamais accordé d'attention. Quand il vit sa voisine, une nouvelle encore, il ne peu pas lire ses pensé! Ce fut un choque monumental pour Edward. Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, il en fit part également à ses frères et sœurs.

Décidément, les nouveaux de cette année promettent bon nombre de surprises à nos chers vampires.


	2. nouvelle vie

**une histoire toujours avec de l'amour et des aventures mais je compte y placer quelque petite chose venant d'autres livre fantastique je préciserais en début de chapitre.**

**alors oui l'histoire commence au début du premier twilight mais les quileutes dont Jacob sont déjà des loups**

**Harry et Émilie n'ont que 17 ans**

Les Cullen passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à se demander s'il faillait aller voir ces nouveaux pour leurs demander des explications sur leurs connaissances des vampires. Le matin, rien n'était encore décidé. Ce fut le soir, lorsque Edward croisa les jumeaux au bord de la route, qu'il se décida, de lui-même, de baisser la vitre côté passager tout en ralentissant pour s'arrêtait au niveau des Potter.

- J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous deux.

- A quel sujet?  
Malgré son assurance habituel Emilie semblait inquiète

- Vous ne risquez rien. ma famille et moi souhaitons savoir comment vous connaissez notre existence et surtout qui vous êtes réellement.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, Emilie ouvrit la portière et s'installa à côté d'Edward tandis que son frère monta à l'arrière. Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence, lorsque soudain Edward s'aperçu qu'il ne pouvait plus lire dans leurs pensés.

- Il est bien impoli d'écouter sans y être invité.  
La voix d'Harry ne résonnait pas comme un avertissement et ne semblait même pas en colère. Si Edward pouvait rougir, il ressemblerait à une tomate à l'heure actuelle.

Ils arrivèrent chez les Cullens. Après les présentations, ils allèrent tous au le salon pour s'installer et écouter nos jumeaux leur expliquer leur aventure.

Leurs parents tués à cause d'une prophétie, la célébrité d'Harry, leurs vies chez les Dursley, leur arrivé à Poudlard, Ron, Hermione, Touffu, la licorne, la pierre philosophale, Voldemort, leur escapade dans une voiture volante, les gens pétrifiés, le basilic, le journal de Médusero, Fumsek, la découverte de l'innocence de Sirius, sa victoire sur les détraqueurs, le fait d'avoir remonté le temps, la coupe des quatre sorciers, la mort de son petit mais et le retour a la vie de Voldemort. Il leur racontèrent tout jusqu'à maintenant.

Ce sont des regards tristes, pleins de compassion et d'admiration, voire de colère, que les jumeaux croisèrent.

- J'y vais.

En un clin d'œil, Edward avait quitté la pièce. Émilie regarda son frère avec un air d'incompréhension. Esmée, quand à elle, s'éclipsa vers la cuisine. Carlisle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'eux et entama une longue série de questions sur le monde des sorciers. Émilie et Harry soupirèrent de soulagement voyant qu'ils étaient tous captivés et qu'aucun des vampires ne semblaient les juger. Chaque réponse apportée à Carlisle éveillait en lui de nouvelles questions. Harry en vint à parler de Remus et du fait que c'était un loup-garou.

- Il y a une tribu Quileute tout près. Il y a plusieurs loups-garous dans leur tribu.  
Carlisle avait l'air d'un enfant à qui l'on racontait une histoire « magique ».

- ça doit vraiment être pénible pour vous les nuits de pleine lune alors!  
Émilie s'inquiétait vraiment de savoir que la famille Cullen vivait si proche d'une horde de loups-garous.

- Ils se transforment à volonté, je pensais que cette histoire de pleine lune était une légende pour tromper les humains comme le miroir et l'eau bénite pour les vampires.

- c'est étrange… ce ne sont sûrement pas des loups-garous  
Harry avait dit ça en réfléchissant à ce que ça pouvait être et la seule réponse qui lui vainc en tête fut: animagus.

- ça serait intéressant de les rencontrer, j'aimerais vraiment savoir qui ils sont!  
Émilie était heureuse pour deux raisons, les Cullen semblaient les apprécier et une délicieuse odeur émanée de la cuisine.

Esmée pénétra dans la pièce en annonçant qu'il était l'heure de manger. Les jumeaux n'osèrent même pas refuser son invitation sachant qu'elle avait cuisiné exclusivement pour eux.

- Donc vous ne pouvez utiliser la magie ici?  
Esmée s'interrogeait, elle aussi, sur le monde des sorciers.

- Seulement des formules simples et des potions, mais vu que très peu d'ingrédients, que nous utilisons habituellement, ne poussent pas par ici, ça risque de poser problème aussi.  
Edward arriva, s'assit et fit un signe de tête à Esmée.

- Bon les enfants, Edward vient d'aménager votre chambre.  
Émilie faillit s'étouffer avec ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche quand Harry s'écriât

- QUOI?!  
- Aux vues de ce que vous nous avez raconté, j'ai pris la décision de vous prendre en main. Malgré tout l'argent que vous possédez de vos parents, avec ce que vous avez dépensé pour acheter une nouvelle identité et le prix des meubles, il ne vous restera bientôt plus assez pour votre loyer et vos charges. Comme vous allez à l'école, je ne permettrais pas que vous soyez obligés de travailler pendant vos vacances et vos week-ends.

Esmée avait toujours souhaité être mère. Bien sûr elle avait déjà cinq enfants, mais ils n'étaient pas spécialement dans le besoin d'une mère. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion d'aider ces deux jeunes gens alors qu'ils avaient déjà temps souffert.

- On ne peut pas accepter. Je veux dire, on vient d'arriver, vous ne nous connaissez même pas. On ne va pas venir vivre chez vous!  
Émilie était tiraillée entre l'envie de lui sauter au cou en pleurant et celui de s'enfuir.

- ce n'est pas négociable.  
Harry regarda sa sœur ,puis Esmée, et ensuite à chacun des Cullen présent, ils lui firent tous un oui de la tête. Pratiquement à la même seconde Émilie et Harry allèrent serrer Esmée dans leurs bras puis chacun des Cullen.

la vie des Potter commença alors chez les Cullen et ce n'était pas de tout repos.

Émilie et Harry étaient heureux dans leur nouvelle famille, Emmett était le frère joueur tandis que Edward était plus protecteur et prompt à sermonner. Jasper c'est vite rendue compte que le sang des jumeaux ne l'attirait par le moins du monde. Il était alors devenue le grand frère peluche toujours prêt à faire des câlins, il adorait entendre leur cœur battre. Alice était heureuse d'avoir une petite sœur à habiller, telle une grande poupée, et Harry n'y échappa pas non plus. Les jumeaux découvrirent que sous son masque de froideur, Rosalie avait beaucoup d'humour. Esmée pouvait enfin avoir son rôle de vrai maman et Carlisle ne se lassait pas d'en apprendre toujours plus sur ce monde d'où venait ses nouveaux enfants.


	3. des loups

**alors précision dans ma fic Jacob ne déchire pas ses vêtement en ce transformant et Emilie non plus donc il ce retrouve pas a papoter tous nue!**

La chambre d'Harry et d'Émilie était vraiment la plus belle. Elle était d'ailleurs la plus grande de la maison. Elle possédait un très grand balcon qui donnait directement sur la forêt en face de leur nouvelle demeure. Il y avait un grand lit très spacieux, une partie de leurs meubles de rangement et de jolies bibelots un peu partout qui donnaient à cette chambre un coté chic et moderne. Les vacances d'été approchaient et les Cullen allaient partir en Alaska. Harry prit la décision de partir avec eux, tendis qu'Émilie restera dans la demeure des Cullen, ne supportant pas le froid, c'était le mieux a faire.

Une semaine après le départ des Cullen, Émilie avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire, c'est-à-dire presque rien, hormis regarder bon nombre de films en mangeant de bonnes choses et passer du temps à dormir. Manger des cochonneries, ce n'était pas très malin juste pendant l'été, mais comme elle courait beaucoup sous sa forme d'animagus, car oui ça marchait et même ici elle se le permettait, mais il était temps de se bouger et d'aller à la plage, car le jeudi il ne devait pas y avoir foule. Alice avait déjà prévu le coup en lui achetant une mayo de bain deux pièces noires avec des strasses formant des cœurs un peu partout et de toutes tailles. Elle enfila son mayo avec un short jean par-dessus et un petit débardeur noir. Deux choix s'offraient à elle: passer pas la forêt ou pas la route. Vu le temps, il serait plus agréable de se balader à l'ombre.

Émilie marchait depuis un petit moment dans la forêt, qu'elle connaissait bien à présent. mais une atmosphère étrange la mit sur ses gardes. Un craquement se fit entendre sur sa droite. Elle se retourna pour voir un loup immense de couleur caramel la regardant fixement. elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un des loups dont Carlisle lui avait parlé plusieurs mois auparavant, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être impressionnée par la taille de ce dernier. Il fit un pas en avant et quand il vit qu'Émilie n'était pas du tout effrayée, il s'approcha tout prêt. Émilie tendit la main pour caresser la tête du loup.

- Tu es immense! Je sais que tu es un Quileute, mais j'aimerais vraiment connaitre l'histoire de ton peuple.  
Le loup eut un jappement heureux qui fit penser à Émilie qu'il ne serait pas contre.

- Je vais à la Push pour prendre un bain de soleil, tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre sur la plage.

Puis elle reprit la marche dans la direction de la dite plage.

Jacob attendit de ne plus entendre les pas de la jeune femme pour pousser un hurlement, un simple hurlement pour demander à ses congénères de se transformer afin de pouvoir leur parler à distance.

\Il y a un problème Jacob?/ la voix emplit d'inquiétude de Sam résonna dans sa tête. Il s'aperçut aussi de la présence de Leah, Seth, Jared, Embry, Quil et Paul qui s'étaient tous précipités pour s'enquérir de la situation. Alors au lieu de parler, Jacob leur montra. Il leur montra cette magnifique femme et la sensation qu'il a eue lorsqu'il a croisé son regard.

La forêt fut secouée par le hurlement de sept loups célébrant cette nouvelle. un fois que le calme fut revenu, Sam posa la question que tout le monde voulait entendre \comment savait-elle qui tu étais sans même connaitre notre histoire?/

Jacob hésita un peu.  
\elle vit chez les Cullen avec son frère, je tiens l'info de Bella qui…/

Il s'arrêta, son cœur déjà douloureux rien qu'a cette idée. Personne ne parla laissant le temps à Jacob de ce maîtrisé \Bella est persuadée qu'elle sort avec Edward/

Plusieurs pensées violentes de colère et de peine le submergèrent. Les siennes, mais aussi celles de ses amis tristes à l'idée qu'il devra sûrement se battre jusqu'à la mort pour la femme dont il vient de s'imprégner.  
\rejoins la à la plage/

Puis il ne sentit plus Sam et peu à peu, il ne sentit plus les autres.

Émilie était allongée à même le sable, car elle adorait cette sensation. Elle avait retiré ses vêtements et pouvait pleinement profiter de l'efficacité des goûts d'Alice aux vues des nombreux hommes bavant littéralement devant le spectacle. Alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle se redressa et observa un moment le jeune homme près d'elle. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans qu'elle. Il avait une peau matte, des cheveux courts noirs et il portait juste un short en jean qui ne devait pas être tout jeune. Son expression se baladait entre la gêne et la tristesse. Émilie n'y prêta pas attention.

- Vous êtes combien dans ta tribu capable de ça?  
- six hommes et une femme.  
- seulement une femme! Les autres femmes ne veulent pas?  
- ce n'est pas un choix d'être comme ça et puis normalement aucune femme ne devrait pouvoir le faire, mais la présence des Cullen à forcement des répercutions.

Émilie fronçait les sourcils. Elle n'aimer pas la façon dont ce garçon cracha le nom de sa famille, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

- je ne comprends pas deux choses: pourquoi pas les femmes et pourquoi ce n'est pas un choix?  
- je vais tout simplement te raconter la légende de mon peuple tu comprendras mieux.

« Les Quileute sont avant tout des esprits guerriers. Leur tribu, petite, était menacée par une autre, plus importante. Le plus ancien esprit guerrier connu se nommait Kaheleha. Il inaugura la lignée des Grands Chefs Esprits des Quileute. Lorsqu'ils se firent attaquer, tous se trouvaient sur un bateau au large. Avec leur magie, les hommes projetèrent leur esprit pour se défendre, pendant que les femmes veillaient sur leur corps. Ainsi, ils déclenchèrent des bourrasques et firent hurler le vent ; de part leur affinité avec les animaux, ils dressèrent les chiens de la tribu adverse contre leur propre maître et déclenchèrent l'attaque d'une invasion de chauve-souris. Effrayés et vaincus, les survivants quittèrent la côte qu'ils qualifièrent de maudite. Les tribus voisines, Hoh et Makah, elles, signèrent un traité de non-agression avec les Quileute.

Puis vint le temps du dernier Chef Esprit, Taha Aki, sage et pacifiste. Parmi ses guerriers, cependant, un nommé Utlapa, ne comprenait pas son chef. Puissant de par son avidité, Utlapa voulait utiliser la magie pour conduire les Hoh et les Makah en esclavage, afin d'étendre le territoire des Quileute. Sachant lire l'esprit de ses guerriers sous cette forme, Taha Aki devina les intentions d'Utlapa et l'exila. Utlapa se cacha alors dans la forêt en attente d'une vengeance.

Tout comme les autres grand Chef esprit avant lui, Taha Aki se rendait quelquefois dans la montagne, dans un endroit secret, où il laissait son corps et son esprit survolait le territoire à la recherche d'ennemi. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, Utlapa le suivi et profitant du fait que Taha Aki était dans le monde des esprits, lui vola son enveloppe charnelle avant de tuer la sienne. Taha Aki comprit trop tard ce qu'il se passait et ne put que voir son rival, prendre sa place dans la tribu sous son apparence. Quant à lui, il était condamné à rester sous forme d'esprit.

Utlapa attendit quelques semaines avant d'agir dans la tribu. Il commença par interdire aux siens de s'aventurer dans le monde des esprits, prétextant un danger. Lui-même ne le fit plus, de peur que Taha Aki ne se venge et abandonna ainsi son rêve de conquêtes. Puis il imposa certaines règles et prit deux autres épouses. Taha Aki dressa un loup contre son rival mais ne parvint qu'à tuer un jeune de la tribu qui voulut protéger son chef. Le loup suivi l'esprit agonisant de Taha Aki et celui-ci, prit d'une envie soudaine face à cet animal, le pria de partager son enveloppe charnelle avec lui. C'est ainsi que Taha Aki, sous forme de loup, retourna au village, effrayant les habitants sans les attaquer. Un vieux guerrier, Yut, chargé d'éliminer le loup, lu quelques choses d'étrange dans les yeux de l'animal. Malgré l'interdiction, il laissa son esprit quitter son corps et rencontra celui de Taha Aki. Utlapa se vengea, tuant Yut, au moment où celui-ci rejoignait son corps, l'empêchant de raconter la traîtrise d'Utlapa. Très en colère, Taha Aki rejoignit le loup avec l'envie de déchiqueter son rival. Avec la colère de l'homme, son amour pour son peuple et sa haine envers Utlapa, la magie opéra et le loup pris forme humaine, devenant l'incarnation de l'esprit de Taha Aki. Il tua Utlapa et rétablit l'ordre au village laissant toutefois les voyages spirituels interdit car trop dangereux. Il devint Taha Aki le Grand Loup ou Homme Esprit. Il ne vieillissait plus, engendra de nombreux fils dont certains avaient la capacité de se transformer à leur maturité. Quelques uns abandonnèrent cette capacité, vieillirent puis moururent. Taha Aki épousa une 2è puis une 3è femme, à la mort de chacune. Il trouva sa véritable moitié dans la dernière ce qui le fit abandonner son esprit de loup pour vieillir et mourir en même temps qu'elle.

Longtemps après, des troubles éclatèrent avec les Makah, lorsque des femmes de leur tribu disparurent et ils accusèrent les loups. Ceux-ci, lisant l'esprit des autres, se savaient innocents. Taha Wi, le fils aîné de Taha Aki, fut chargé d'identifier le vrai coupable. Il emmena cinq loups avec lui dans les montagnes, où ils suivirent une odeur inconnue mais brûlant leur narine. La trace les mena très loin au Nord et il renvoya les deux plus jeunes prévenir son père. Lui et ses deux frères perdirent la vie. Cela apaisa les tensions avec les Makah.

Un an plus tard, deux vierges Makah disparurent. Les Quileute repartirent en chasse et seul Yaha Uta, l'aîné de la 3è femme, revint avec un cadavre en morceau, froid, celui de l'ennemi des Makah. Il raconta comment il l'avait surpris, vidant les deux femmes de leur sang. L'être n'était pas mort et s'apprêtait à se reformer. Ils le brûlèrent et éparpillèrent ses cendres aux quatre coins du territoire et Taha Aki en garda dans un sac autour de son cou pour le prévenir. Ils appelèrent l'inconnu sang-froid. Peu de temps après, la femelle apparue. C'est un garçonnet qui reconnu l'odeur qui lui brûlait les narines. Sur les vingt personnes présentes à son arrivée, deux survécurent et prévinrent Taha Aki. Celui-ci suivit Yaha Uta avec sa femme, ses fils et les anciens. Les hurlements et traces les conduisirent sur la grève où les habitants s'étaient réfugiés sur leur bateau. La femelle les rejoignit à la nage, détruisit le bateau et les acheva avant de revenir sur la plage, intéressée par Yaha Uta, sous forme de loup. Au cours de la lutte elle le vainquit. Fou de désespoir, Taha Aki prit sa forme de loup et continua la bataille. Sa femme, prit un couteau et se précipita vers la sang-froid. Devant elle, elle se poignarda. Attirée par le sang, la femelle s'en abreuva ce qui permit à Taha Aki, avec l'aide des ses fils transformés, de l'achever. Il quitta ensuite la tribu pour mourir seul laissant ses fils veiller sur les Quileute. Ils passèrent le relai à leurs enfants le temps venu.

Avec le temps, la transformation cessa, reprenant en cas de danger. Un jour, un clan plus important s'approcha. Leur chef s'adressa à Éphraïm Black, jurant de ne jamais toucher au Quileute. Leurs prunelles dorées et leur comportement civilisé convainquit Éphraïm de leur différence. C'est ainsi que le traité entre les Quileute et les Cullen fut établi et il est toujours en vigueur.

Aujourd'hui, il y a tellement de sang-froid de par le monde, que la meute est plus grande que jamais. La légende se transmit de génération en génération ainsi que le talisman de Taha Aki, possédé par Billy Black. »

Émilie souriait, elle avait entendu bon nombre de légende mais celle-ci était…  
- c'est beau!

Jacob la regarda comme si elle sortait toutes droit d'un asil.  
- Il n'y a rien de beau là dedans. Juste la mort et une malédiction. A cause des sangs froids, nous sommes de plus en plus nombreux à subir ça.

Émilie fronça les sourcils. Décidément, il commencé à lui taper sur le système celui-là. Elle se leva, s'habilla et commença a se diriger vers la forêt pour rentrer.

- Attends où tu vas?  
- Loin de toi et de ta capacité à me taper sur les nerfs!

…

Elle partait, elle était en train de partir alors qu'il ne savait encor rien d'elle, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait pu dire de travers. Il la suivit en espérant qu'une fois avoir un peu marché, il comprendrait. Il entreprit donc de la suivre au travers de la forêt à distance raisonnable. Elle avait parcouru la moitié du chemin, quand elle se stoppa net.

…..

- Tu comptes me suivre jusqu'où comme ça?  
Jacob sortit de derrière un buisson, l'air penaud. Il ne pensait pas se faire prendre aussi facilement.

- Je suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a déplu.  
Il releva la tête, mais au lieu de voir un sourire ou un signe de pardon il croisa un regard encore plus en colère et fit un pas en arrière.

- tu ne sais même pas ce que je te reproche en fait. Tu n'acceptes pas ce que tu es. Tu as reçu cette faculté magnifique dans le seul but de protéger ceux qui te sont chers face à des forces plus puissantes encore qu'une centaine d'hommes et tu dénigres tout! Et par-dessus le marché, tu te permets d'insulter ma famille.

- Ta famille? Mais c'est impossible ce sont des sangs froids.

- Déjà on appelle ça un vampire, ensuite, oui, je les considérait comme ma famille, car ils m'ont offert tous l'amour et l'attention comme une vrai famille le ferait.

- Les Cullen restent des gens bien malgré leur nature… c'est bien pour cela que le traité perdure.  
L'expression d'Émilie s'adoucit un peu. Il restait encore un point que le Quileute éprouvait du dégout, sa propre nature.

Jacob releva la tête pour essayer de croiser le regard de la jeune femme, mais au lieu de ces yeux verts il vit, les yeux vert d'un loup. Il mit du temps à réaliser que l'animal, assit devant lui et le fixant, était en fait Émilie. Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que le loup disparut et a la place, se tenait Émilie les bras croisés regardants ailleurs.

…..

Il ne savait que dire ou faire. Il avait insulté les gens qu'elle aime et sa propre nature, y compris la sienne par la même occasion. Alors il se transforma en loup parce que au moins sous cette forme, il ne dira plus de connerie. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme, puis posa son museau sur son avant-bras. Et là, elle lui sourit, puis parti en courant . Il sut alors qu'elle lui pardonnait d'être juste un peu trop con et se lançait à sa poursuite, mais bientôt il ne poursuivait plus une jeune femme mais une jeune louve très agile et gracieuse. Il crut qu'il serait facile de la rattraper, mais elle ne sembla pas de son avis en le faisant courir pendant des heures jusqu'au moment où elle décida de s'arrêter près d'une rivière pour boire.

…..

Émilie se retransforma afin que ses muscles et son esprit puissent récupérer. Il était bien fatigant de se transformer et surtout de courir autant. Jacob en fit de même et vint s'asseoir au côté d'Émilie.

- Au fait comment tu t'appelles?  
- Jacob Black pour vous servir.  
Il fait mine de faire une révérence, mais assit, ce fut difficile, ce qui fit bien rire Émilie.

- tu n'es pas un loup comme nous tu es quoi alors?  
- c'est compliqué.  
Il savait qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, puis eut une idée.

- Ce soir, on fait une fête avec des amis sur la plage, tu voudrais m'accompagner?  
- après cette journée ça va me tuer, je le sens, mais j'accepte.

Jacob sourit. Finalement tous n'était pas perdu.


	4. même dans la chambre des autres?

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils étaient arrivés en Alaska et Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Il aurait du rester avec sa sœur à Forks, mais il savait qu'elle avait envie d'être un peu seule. Et puis, il aimait passer du temps avec Edward ces derniers jours.  
Cette après-midi, ils avaient la maison pour eux deux, car le reste de la famille était parti rendre visite à une famille de vampire vivant a plusieurs kilomètres de là.

Harry écoutait Edward jouer une jolie mélodie au piano à côté de lui et se mit à penser que Edward était plutôt doué avec ces mains, il se demanda même jusqu'à quel point il pouvait l'être. Continuant naturellement le court de ses pensés, il en vient à faire la liste de toutes les qualités de Edward et aussi a quel point il aimait son sourire, son odeur, sa voix… Il mit un moment à se rendre compte que la mélodie avait cessé et que Edward c'était retournée avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux. Il mit aussi un certain temps avant de déduire qu'il n'avait pas mis ses barrières mentales. En moins de deux secondes, il devint rouge pivoine et se précipita à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

…

Edward eut du mal à réaliser, pendant qu'il jouait qu'il recevait les pensés de Harry. Au début, c'était des pensés habituelles avant que LUI devienne le centre de ses dernières. Là, il put voir la manière dont Harry le percevait et il en resta bouche bée. Il le trouva magnifique beaucoup, plus qu'il ne s'est jamais vue aux yeux des autres. Le problème, à présent, était de faire comprendre à Harry que c'était réciproque. Il monta à l'étage et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Harry, mais il n'y était plus. Il vérifia toutes les pièces de la maison et l'extérieur, mais il s'était tous simplement volatilisé. Harry lui avait déjà parlé d'une façon de voyager de manière extrêmement rapide était-il rentré? Il décida de téléphoner à Emilie.

- allo?  
-salut Emilie ça va?  
-oui moi ça va et toi? Il y a un problème?  
-non tout va bien ici je prenait juste de tes nouvelles tu as l'air essoufflée, qu'est-ce que tu faisais?  
-j'ai fini par regarder des films. Après tout ce temps passé devant la TV, a manger tout ce que je pouvais avaler, j'ai décidé de faire un peu de sport. Je ne voudrais pas que Alice décide de refaire ma garde robe.

Emilie rigola franchement et Edward sut qu'elle n'inventait rien. Pire, elle ne savait pas non plus où était Harry. Comme Edward ne voulait pas créer une crise d'hystérie. Il finit par raccrocher car il savait que dans pas longtemps, trois femmes redoutables lui tomberaient dessus. C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit une présence a l'étage. En un battement de cil, il se retrouva dans la chambre de Harry face à un Harry tremper jusqu'aux os et grelottant.

- j'avais tellement peur de ce que tu pensais de moi que, sans le vouloir, j'ai transplanté dans la mer.

Edward emmena Harry sans dire un mot jusqu'à la salle de bain et entreprit de le déshabiller pour jeter ses vêtements tremper dans un coin de la pièce. Il plaça Harry sous la douche et fit tomber l'eau froide sur lui pour la faire progressivement devenir tiède. Quand Harry eut retrouvé une couleur normale et qu'il cessa de grelotter, Edward planta ses yeux topaze dans les deux émeraudes d'Harry.

- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi après ça?

Harry hésita face à l'expression impassible d'Edward puis acquiesça. Il vit alors une sorte de truc flou puis il trouva Edward nu face à lui dans la douche. Quand il s'approcha Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer prêt à s'échapper au moindre moment, puis Edward colla ses lèvres à celles d'Harry. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller toute la passion et l'amour qui dévorait Harry depuis bientôt un an. Harry posa tout d'abord sa main sur le torse d'Edward puis Edward lécha la lèvre supérieure d'Harry comme pour demander la permission d'entrée, il entre ouvrit la bouche laissant le vampire y pénétrer et jouer avec sa langue. Le brun remonta la main jusqu'à la nuque du vampire pour l'inciter à y aller avec plus d'ardeur et ses mains se mirent à se balader sur le corps plutôt chétif du brun tantôt incitant ses hanches à se coller un peu plus tantôt dans son dos pour de douces caresses. Ils finirent par se décoller, mais lorsque Harry vue le regarde presque fiévreux d'Edward il était sur maintenant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir attendu ce moment….

Ce fut rapide par l'acte en lui-même mais la décision de l'effectuer, commençant dans la douche de manière brutale presque bestiale pour finir sur le lit de manière douce et sensuelle lorsque Edward remarqua que Harry était en train de faiblir, il s'arrêta et laissa Harry ce caler contre son torse pour s'endormir. Edward était concentré dans la lecture des rêves d'Harry qui était très érotique et ça le subjuguait de voir à quel point son imagination été immense, si bien qu'il fut très surpris lorsqu'il découvrit devant lui un Emmett la bouche grand ouvert se précipiter à l'extérieur de la pièce. Edward sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita hors de la chambre, ne faisant même pas attention à Harry qui venait de dégringoler sur le sol.  
Emmett se trouvera en bas, assit dans le canapé, immobile et sans aucune réaction. C'est lorsque Edward dégringola les escaliers complètement nu où la lumière se fit dans les esprits, pour quelque rare membre de la famille comme Alice, Emmett, et Carlisle, d'apprendre par Jasper que Harry et Edward partageaient les mêmes sentiments très fort l'un pour l'autre depuis plusieurs mois sans n'avoir jamais pu se l'avouer.

….

Harry vit Edward débouler dans la chambre et s'habiller en vitesse pour se stopper net devant la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward?  
- Emmett est entré dans la chambre et maintenant tout le monde est au courant.

Harry ne sut que répondre à ça, alors il entreprit de s'habiller et de descendre en compagnie d'Edward qui avançait d'un pas mal assuré ce qui valait le détour vu son état vampirique. Ils virent six vampires assis autour d'une table qui se trouvait en face des deux arrivants qui prirent place dans le plus grand silence.

- Alors comment va-t-on lui annoncer ça?  
Harry et Edward se regardèrent sans comprendre.

- De quoi parles-tu Esmée?  
On santait bien une pointe de peur dans la voix d'Edward.

-et bien pour Émilie.  
-Vous avez tous accepté la situation?

Harry n'osait y croire.  
Esmée lui sourit tendrement.

- À partir du moment où les personnes qu'on aime son heureuse peu importe le pourquoi du comment et puis à part Carlisle, Alice et Emmett ont l'avait tous remarqué.  
Harry et Edward se détendirent mais il est vrai que la question d'Émilie était épineuse. Non par qu'elle est un quelconque problème avec l'homosexualité, mais elle considérait Edward autant comme son frère que Harry, donc vis-à-vis de l'inceste…  
Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Harry et Edward apprirent le vrai sens du mot amour et le partagèrent encore et encore dans à peu près toutes les pièces de la maison. C'est lors du voyage du retour que Harry commença à paniquer, même s'il ne quittera pas Edward, préférant perdre sa sœur, il n'avait pas envie de vivre cette souffrance supplémentaire.


	5. imprégnation

**à la base je ne voulais pas d'un chapitre aussi long mais dedans on y trouve plus d'info sur Emilie dans l'histoire de Harry Potter**

**oh et puis une citation de Eragon est présente ainsi qu'une du seigneur des anneaux un peu modifier c'est minima mais je précise quand même.**

**le gros pavé en gras est piocher dans Wiki harry potter sur wikia arranger a ma sauce.**

Émilie et Jacob traversèrent la forêt afin de retourner chez les Cullen pour se laver un peu et prendre des vêtements plus épais pour la soirée sur la plage.  
Émilie monta à l'étage, se déshabilla et se délecta d'avoir la tête sous l'eau de longues minutes. Lorsqu'elle sentit un contact anormal derrière elle, elle comprit vite qu'il s'agissait de Jacob. Non mais quel culot, elle ne l'avait pas invitée qu'elle sache. Mais quand elle sentit deux mains si douces lui masser les épaules, elle ne put empêcher sa colère de redescendre en flèche. Elle ferma donc les yeux et en profita au maximum, jusqu'à qu'elle sente une paire de lèvre se poser sur sa nuque. Elle se raidit de nouveau. Jacob quitta la douche et Émilie sortie, un fois bien savonnée, enroula une longue serviette sous ses aisselles et se dirigea au pas de course jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber assise sur son lit, l'esprit vide, avec juste cette sensation de pur bonheur gravé en elle. Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle entendit un coup timide frapper à la porte. Elle se leva se demandant combien de temps elle était restée là à rêvasser. Jacob entra encore humide, une serviette autour de la taille.

- tu penses que je pourrais emprunter des vêtements de rechange ici?  
- je suppose que tu dois faire la taille d'Emmett.

Elle sortit de la chambre, puis, revint avec un T-shirt, un jean et un boxer qui semblait être à ça taille. Ça la gênait beaucoup de se balader presque nue dans sa maison avec un homme encor moins vêtu. Elle déplia le T-shirt afin de regarder si la coupe des épaules était suffisamment large. Jacob lui prit la main. \oh non!/ Puis la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un délicat baiser (digne des films les plus romantiques) \je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça/. Il garda la main d'Émilie contre sa poitrine et la prit par la hanche avec son autre main, lui déposant un baiser tendre sur l'épaule \non/ puis dans le coup \je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée/ puis sur la joue \peut-être après tous/ puis sur la bouche, ils restèrent un bout de temps comme ça, se cherchant l'un l'autre du bout de la langue, pour finir enfin par se détacher. Devant le regard accusateur d'Émilie, Jacob ne put que sourire.

- Mieux vaut demander pardon que permission.  
- et si mon pardon tu le recevais au coin de la figure pour t'apprendre à demander la permission?

Jacob ne put pas s'empêcher de rire et prit littéralement Émilie dans ses bras telle une princesse.

- Il est vrai que tu n'as pas eu l'air d'apprécier… … Oups  
- Oups quoi?  
- Ma serviette a glissé.

Mais voyant le regard que Jacob lui lançait, Émilie comprit que ça lui poser pas spécialement problème. Alors avant même qu'elle puisse protester, elle finit allongée sur le lit, Jacob au-dessus d'elle. Sans s'en apercevoir Émilie avait déjà des mains en train de se balader un peu partout sur son corps. Et lorsque Jacob reprit son poste sur ses lèvres, elle comprit qu'elle l'aimait.

…..

Jacob observait la femme de sa vie collée toute contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Il aimait lui caresser les cheveux et sentir son souffle sur son torse… Le téléphone de Jacob sonna depuis la salle de bain. Il se leva et décrocha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Jacob. La soirée a déjà commencé depuis longtemps. J'arrête pas de t'appeler  
Malgré la colère dans sa voix, Jacob sentit que Sam était inquiet.

-J'arrive.  
Il retourna dans la chambre tout en supprimant les 25 appels manqués de Sam, il s'assit sur le bord du lit pour poser encore les yeux sur sa précieuse.

- On est très en retard.  
-je mets deux secondes à me préparer, c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut dire ça.  
- Ha Ouaip? Pari tenu.

Jacob se précipita sur ces affaires d'emprunt poser sur le sol ,lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. En se retournant, il vit Émilie habillée de la tête aux pieds, légèrement maquillée et même coiffée. Devant sa tête de poisson hors de l'eau, Émilie partit en fou rire en ce tenant à Jacob pour ne pas tomber. Lorsqu'il eut enfilé les habits d'Émette, il attrapa Émilie par la taille pour la soulever et la laisser entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille, et l'embrassa encore et encore.

Une fois arrivé sur la plage, Émilie put constater que la petite fête s'était étrangement transformée en comité d'accueil. Jacob lui présenta en premiers les lieux ,son père Billy Black, il avait une voix puissante, les yeux sombres, un visage frappant avec des joues affaissées et la peau brune parcourue de rides telles une vieille veste de cuir. Puis fut le tour de Sam Uley, c'était un grand gaillard de 21 ans, chef de la meute, l'Alpha. Il est le plus grand et son visage est marqué par la maturité et la patience. Il est fiancé à Émily. Puis vint Émily Young la fiancée de ce dernier, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Paul, Harry Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, le frère de Leah, Jared et Kim furent aussi présentés à Émilie.  
Quand elle vit que tous la regardait avec insistance, elle s'assit et commença à expliquer sa vie.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ...

Voici la prophétie prononcé par Sibylle Trelawney est le professeur de divination à Poudlard. Elle montre peu de dons pour la divination, mais les rares prédictions réelles qu'elle a faites se révèlent être d'une importance capitale. »

Emilie stoppa de la main les quelques personnes qui souhaitaient poser des questions leur signifiant que tout deviendrait claire.

« À la porte, Severus Rogue espionnait, et il a entendu la première partie de la prophétie.

Rogue l'a racontée à Voldemort (l'un des plus redoutables mages noirs que la Terre ait porté) qui, ne sachant pas quel enfant de la prophétie « aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore » décida de tuer le petit Harry Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter, membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Chose intéressante, Voldemort a aussi considéré le cas de Neville Londubat, un garçon du même âge, né le 30 et un Sang-Pur dont les parents, Frank et Alice Londubat, était des Aurors (Un Auror est un membre d'une élite spéciale du ministère de la Magie (gouvernement magique de Grande-Bretagne) dont le rôle est de retrouver et d'emprisonner les mages noirs ainsi que les Mangemorts (Les Mangemorts sont les fidèles partisans de Lord Voldemort) à Azkaban.(Azkaban est une prison pour sorciers située sur une île de la mer du Nord. Elle est gardée par les Détraqueurs qui sont des créatures des ténèbres considérée comme la plus abjecte qui soit au monde. Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de la joie humaine, et provoquent par la même occasion du désespoir et de la tristesse sur quiconque se trouve à proximité. Ils sont aussi capables d'aspirer l'âme d'une personne, laissant leur victime dans un état végétatif permanent. )). Mais il a finalement choisi Harry, peut-être parce que, comme Dumbledore l'a suggéré, Harry est un Sang-mêlé comme lui. (Albus Dumbledore, est l'un des plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard (Le collège Poudlard, est un établissement formant les jeunes sorcières et sorciers britanniques à l'art et à la pratique de la magie.))

Alors, Voldemort est allé a Goldric's Hollow où habitaient les Potter. Il a tué Lily et James, mais parce que Lily s'est sacrifiée pour son fils, il n'a pas pu tuer Harry. Le sortilège de la Mort s'est retourné contre lui. Voldemort n'est pas mort non plus, grâce a ses Horcruxes, mais il s'est retrouvé sans corps et l'esprit faible pendant quatorze ans.

A ce moment là, Emilie expliqua que comme la prophétie ne visait pas d'enfant fille, l'ordre du phénix qui est une société secrète fondée par Albus Dumbledore, ayant pour but de faire face à Voldemort et à ses Mangemorts, décida de l'envoyer chez des membres de l'ordre pour y être également en sécurité.

Après la mort de Lily et James Potter, le jeune Harry, et sa sœur Emilie, furent envoyer tous deux chez leur parent les plus proche, les Dursley. Afin que la protection apportée par le sang de sa mère face a Voldemort puisse perdurer par le lien de sang avec sa tante. Elle expliqua ensuite la découverte du monde magique grâce au demi géant Hagrid, leurs visite au chemin de travers et surtout la découverte de la popularité de Harry, l'enfant qui avait survécu. Elle raconta ensuite leur première année a Poudlard donnant le plus de détail possible sur les créatures magiques afin de ne pas avoir à tout expliquer à la fin. Elle leur parla du retour de Voldemort en tant que parasite et la manière dont Harry le détruisit. Puis la deuxième année, puis la troisième, puis toutes les autres et finit par expliquer pourquoi c'étaient-ils exilés en Amérique »

Ce fut Jacob qui brisa le silence en premier.

- et tu as oublié de préciser que tu étais aussi capable de te changer en loup commun.  
- ha oui il y a ça aussi. Harry et moi avons appris à être des Animagus. Un Animagus est un sorcier ayant la capacité de se métamorphoser à volonté en l'animal qui convient le mieux à sa personnalité, mais il ne peut pas savoir la forme qu'il prendra avant la fin de son apprentissage. Harry et moi avons la même forme d'animagus, c'est-à-dire des loups.

- un vrai loup?  
Leah semblait surexcitée à l'idée qu'une autre fille pourrait batifoler avec elle dans la forêt.  
- oui mais on est différent de vous, car on ne se transforme pas en machine capable de tuer nos ennemies, mais en simple loup avec quelques aptitudes supplémentaires quand même.

….

Après que tout les Quileute eurent terminé leur interrogatoire sur le monde des sorciers, ils commencèrent à s'amuser vraiment dans leurs fêtes et Émilie put enfin reposer son esprit. Parler un long moment sur toutes les parties de sa vie, et de celle de son frère, était vraiment éprouvant. Jacob était en train de discuter avec son père et donc Émilie pût fermer les yeux. Une succession d'images s'afficha dans son esprit… la guerre… son frère… Les Cullen… lorsque brusquement ça la frappa. Les Cullen, la seule famille aimante qu'elle possédait… elle venait de tous les trahir! En entamant une relation avec Jacob, un membre de la meute qui ne souhaite que la mort de tout les vampires, elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de vomir. Elle chercha à s'éclipser mais Sam l'intercepta.

- Les Cullen vous traitent bien toi et ton frère?  
Contrairement à Jacob Sam ne semblait pas haïr autans les Cullen.

- Ils sont formidables…  
La culpabilité l'accabla encore plus lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots.

- et toi et Edward vous…  
- Nous quoi?  
Sam ne voulait pas faire fuir la petite amie de Jacob.

- Eh bien je me disais que c'était étrange qu'Edward ne t'est pas dévorée, vu ta beauté et sa solitude…

Quand il vit le sourire d'Émilie, il sut qu'il ne l'avait pas froissée, mais il décida quand même de couper court à la discussion. Ses doutes se forgeant un peu plus…

Quand Jacob se retourna, il ne vit plus sa précieuse donc il se mit à courir pour la rattraper dans les bois. Où il ne mit pas longtemps à la rattraper à mi-chemin. Il lui saisit la main, mais elle la retira violemment. Cette réaction fit mal à Jacob, alors il voulut lui avouer pour l'imprégnation.

- Tu sais, en plus de toutes nos capacités, il y en a une que je ne regretterais jamais. Ça s'appelle l'imprégnation. Lorsqu'un loup s'imprègne de quelqu'un, cette personne sera son seul et unique amour pour la vie. C'est tellement difficile à décrire, ça n'a rien à voir avec un coup de foudre, ça ressemble plus à … la gravité. Lorsque tu vois ton âme sœur, c'est comme si, tout à coup, tu ne dépendais plus de l'attraction terrestre, mais de celle qu'elle exerce sur toi. plus rien ne compte, sauf elle. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, tu deviendrais n'importe qui. tu te transformes en celui qu'elle veut, protecteur, amant, ami ou frère.  
- et si je choisis que tu me laisses tranquille?  
Emilie eut beaucoup de mal à garder son masque impassible quand elle vu la douleur se peindre littéralement sur le visage de Jacob.

…..

Chaque nuit Jacob hurlait à la mort, les autorités commençaient même à s'inquiéter. Et chaque nuit, Émilie pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce qui la réconforta un peu, c'est de savoir que tout le monde rentrerait demain.


	6. calice or not calice?

Harry restait silencieusement assis à l'avant de la voiture d'Edward. Il commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. il imaginait toutes les manières possible pour dire à sa sœur qu'il aimait Edward, que c'était réciproque et qu'il se l'était prouvé plus que physiquement. Harry se rappela le jour où il annonça à sa sœur qu'il été amoureux de Cédric. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparler jusqu'à la fin de la deuxième épreuve cette année là. Elle lui avait avoué que ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit gay qui l'avait gênée, c'était qu'elle aussi aimait Cédric. Bien qu'ils se réconcilièrent peu de temps après, elle lui en avait toujours un peu voulu pour ça.

- ne t'en fait pas. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle rigolera en te disant qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter autant!  
- et dans le pire des cas, elle s'en ira et je perdrais ma sœur…

Des larmes commençait à monter aux yeux de Harry alors que la voiture d'Edward s'engageait sur le petit chemin forestier menant au manoir Cullen.

Après que tout le monde eut embrassé Emilie, Edward la fixa pour le lui annoncer.

- Harry et moi, nous nous aimons.

Il avait prononcé ces mots lentement en articulant très bien. Emilie était très heureuse pour ses frères, mais inquiète du comportement de tout le monde.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça?  
- On pensait que tu pourrais ne pas aimer cette situation.  
Edward serra un peu plus la main de Harry qui, lui, avait fait en sorte d'éviter le regarde de sa sœur, jusqu'au moment ou il l'entendit rire.

- A parce que vous imaginiez que je n'étais pas déjà au courant de ce que vous pensiez l'un de l'autre?

Tout le monde se détendit et certains rigolaient même de la situation. Emilie prit son frère dans ses bras et pensa \s'ils s'attendaient à ce point à une mauvaise réaction de ma part. J'ai pas spécialement envie de savoir comment ils vont réagir quand ils apprendront que Jacob s'est imprégné de moi/

- QUOI?  
Ce n'était pas vraiment un mot, mais plutôt un rugissement qui franchit les lèvres d'Edward.

- Comment ce chien galeux a-t-il osé?  
Toute la famille Cullen était déconcertée par ce que venait de dire Edward. Emilie s'assit sur le canapé, le visage dans les mains. Quand Edward vit ses épaules trembler sous les sanglots, sa colère s'estompa. Esmée s'assit et entoura les épaules d'Emilie avec se bras.

- Racontes nous ce qui s'est passé ma chérie.  
- Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai voulu aller à la plage. Comme il y avait beaucoup de soleil et que les Quileute savaient pour votre absence, je me suis dit qu'il n'y avais aucun risque au fait de traverser la forêt. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Jacob. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je voulais pas vous trahir je n'ai pas assez réfléchi.

Emilie pleura de plus belle, c'est Carlisle qui réalisa vraiment ce qui faisait souffrir Emilie.

- Il n'y a aucune trahison la dedans. Nous ne pouvons pas t'en vouloir pour ça, ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est de savoir si Jacob ne te harcèlera pas à cause de ça.

Emilie leva les yeux vert Carlisle.

- Je ne pense pas vu la manière dont je les repoussais.  
- Tu l'aimes?  
Edward n'était plus en colère, mais vraiment triste de voir Emilie dans cet état là.  
Emilie fit oui de la tête, ses sanglots avaient diminué.

- Ce n'est pas par ce que nous sommes pas en très bon terme avec les Quilleut, qu'on t'empêchera d'être heureuse avec l'un d'eux.  
Emilie regarda Edward avant de bien assimiler ses paroles. Elle se sentit stupide d'avoir cru que les Cullen lui en voudraient pour ça.

…

Le soir arriva et Emilie ce retrouva avec Edward et Harry à parler de la manière dont ils se retrouvèrent ensemble.

- ça doit être une manie chez nous de ne pas penser a mettre nos barrières quand il le faudrait vraiment.  
- sûrement au fait tu avais tord frangine.  
- sur quoi?  
- à ton avis…  
Emilie se dit que se ne devait pas être une mauvaise chose que Edward ne soit pas impuissant…. Passer l'éternité comme ça, serait vraiment ennuyeux.

Un hurlement de loup se fit entendre au loin dans la forêt. Un hurlement déchirant et emplit de détresse.

- Bon, j'espère que ce ne sera pas aussi dur que je le pense.

…..

Harry attendit que sa sœur s'en aille pour prendre Edward dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Edward remarqua qu'il avait mis ses barrières mentales et se détacha donc de lui.

- tu me caches quelque chose?  
Harry rougit en baissant la tête penaud.

- et bien je me disais qu'en faite, si tu le veux bien sûr, je pourrais devenir ton calice…  
- mon quoi?  
Harry regarda Edward surpris, et comprit qu'ayant passer toute sa vie avec des vampires végétariens, il était normal qu'ils ne connaissent pas ça.

- Et bien comment expliquer ça simplement. C'est une sorte de mariage entre un humain et un vampire avec quelques règles supplémentaires.  
- comme quoi par exemple?  
Edward commençait à redouter que Harry veuille devenir un vampire.

- et bien on peut dire qu'un lien magique se créera entre nous, qui permettra de sentir les émotions de l'autre à distance et qui fera aussi que tu pourras boire mon sang sans que cela change la couleur de tes prunelles. Mais malheureusement, tu ne pourras plus te nourrir de rien d'autre jusqu'à ma mort, au moment ou le lien serra brisé. En plus de ça, aucun autre humain ne pourra te donner envie.

Edward ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait. Il aimait Harry plus qu'il n'avait aimé de toute sa vie, vie d'humain comprise, et souhaitait passé l'éternité avec lui, mais il était dégoûté rien qu'à l'idée de priver Harry de sa vie d'humain…

- Es-ce que ça changera quelque chose vis-à-vis de ta vie à toi?  
- Je pourrais jamais me lier avec un autre vampire, je sentirais tes sentiments à distance. Si l'un de nous a des problèmes, l'autre le sentira. Puis, je ne pourrais jamais être transformé en vampire, ni par toi, ni par aucun autre.

A cette idée, Edward dut bien peser le pour et le contre. les bons côtés sont que, dès que Harry aura un problème, il pourra arriver très vite à son secours, il n'y aura aucun risque pour qu'un autre vampire veuille le lui voler et il pourrait se nourrir de lui (fantasme bien refoulé). Dans les points négatifs, si Harry venait un jour à se désintéresser de lui, il serait condamné jusqu'à la fin de ses jour à vivre avec lui, et bien sûr, il devrait faire souvent du mal à Harry pour se nourrir.

- et si je refuse?  
Harry se sentit blessé. Il savait que Edward serait sceptique à cette idée, mais il l'avait vraiment espéré.  
- Je pense pas que Emilie soit d'accord avec le fait que tu deviennes mon garde mangé.  
- Ne la mêle pas à cette histoire. Si elle a accepté aussi facilement notre relation, je ne voit pas pourquoi elle refuserait qu'on se lie de cette manière.  
En plus d'être blessé, Harry était maintenant en colère. Il se leva pour aller s'assoir sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Edward soupira, il se leva, se dirigea vers Harry qui fit tout son possible pour ignorer le regard de son vampire. Edward s'agenouilla face à Harry, lui prit la main et sortit de sa poche une chevalière en argent massif ornée d'une émeraude scintillante…

- je ne veux pas être lié à toi par le sang, mais uniquement par l'amour.  
Harry était ému au plus haut point et ne put s'empêcher de s'élancer au cou de son amant pour l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Edward prit Harry dans ses bras et commença à lui caresser le dos sensuellement pour ensuite descendre sur ses fesses et les malaxer toujours un peu plus fermement. Quand à Harry, il dirigea sa main vers l'intimité de Edward pour commencer des mouvements de va et vient, sentant de plus en plus se prononcer l'excitation de son vampire. Il lui déboutonna son jean pour ensuite descendre vers sa virilité et, sans que Edward ne put protester, Harry entreprit de montrer à Edward, une fois de plus, à quel point il était doué pour lui faire perdre pied. Edward lâcha un long râle. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il attrapa son amant pour le plaquer face contre le mur et commença le long travaille de préparation sur Harry. Une fois ce travail accompli, il pressa son corps contre celui de Harry, lui mordillant l'oreille afin de montrer que lui aussi était capable de faire perdre la tête au brun. Après de longs moments de va et vient rythmés par le son de leurs souffles saccadés, Harry et Edward unirent leurs voix dans un seul et unique orgasme.


	7. rien a rajouté

Au moment où Emilie pénétra dans la forêt elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme un mauvais pressentiment… mais hors de question de faire demi-tour, trop de temps c'était écoulé depuis ce qu'elle avait dit à Jacob. Elle se mit à courir en direction de la clairière où elle était déjà aller avec Jacob quelque temps auparavant, mais alors qu'elle avait déjà parcouru une bonne partie de la distance, elle fut interceptée par un loup au pelage gris foncé. Si Emilie se souvenait bien des descriptions que Jacob lui avait fournis, il devait s'agir de Paul. Emilie prit une grande inspiration, ça sera plus dur qu'elle n'avait imaginais au final.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que j'ai fait à Jacob. Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement pour aller me racheter auprès de lui…

Emilie regarda Paul avec des yeux implorant, mais tout ce qu'elle reçut en échange ce sont des grognements de plus en plus fort. Paul avait les babines retroussées sur ses dents, montrant ainsi à Emilie les risques qu'elle prendrait à s'aventurer plus loin au delà des frontières. Emilie n'était pas résignée pour autant. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cligner des yeux, elle était devenue une louve et s'élançait encore plus loin dans les bois, mais Paul n'était pas lent à la détente et s'élança à ses trousses se promettant de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'empêcher de voir Jacob. Emilie couraii aussi vite qu'elle le put, changeant souvent de direction pour jouer de son agilité face à la rapidité du loup qui la poursuivait, mais elle fut stoppée nette par une douleur horrible au niveau du flanc droit. Elle eut juste le temps de se tourner pour voir de près la gueule de Paul se refermer fermement sur son corps. Elle usa de ses dernières forces pour redevenir humaine. Au moment où Paul lâcha son emprise, elle put constater que des organes internes étaient sûrement touchés. Du sang commençait à lui remonter dans la gorge et elle avait l'impression d'avoir de l'eau dans les poumons. La douleur était tel que le noir se fit dans son esprit et autour d'elle.

…

Jacob était assis à la clairière, lorsqu'il entendit le cris d'un animal, mais pas n'importe lequel, un hurlement de douleur presque d'agonie. Son instinct lui souffla de si rendre. Il fut sur les lieux en un instant mais ce qu'il vie lui fis perdre les pédales. Là sur le sol, sans vie, se trouvait son âme sœur, juste à côté son frère Paul les babines encore ensanglantées. Paul s'enfuit à toute vitesse sachant ce qui l'attendait mais il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que Jacob s'élance à sa poursuite. Ce n'était plus l'humain qui dominait la bête à présent, mais bien le loup. Il ne répondit plus maintenant qu'à ses instincts. Des instincts meurtriers qui le poussaient à tuer. Et il le tuerait, le déchiquetterait au point ou même sous forme humaine il saurait impossible de le reconnaitre. Mais avant de pouvoir assouvir ses instincts, il fallait le rattraper. Paul s'enfuyait vers le Sud. Il courrait toujours plus. La terreur lui donnant des ailes. Il lança mentalement à Jacob des supplications, le priant de lui pardonner, lui promettant qu'il disparaîtrait, mais rien ne put arrêter Jacob, pas même le hurlement déchirant de Paul quand sa mâchoire s'enfonça dans sa nuque laissant entendre un craquement significatif.

Jacob resta là un long moment, assit près du corps de l'homme qui avait tué sa moitié. Il se trouvait dans une forêt qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il ne savait pas comment revenir à la Push ni même pas où aller. Retourner à la Push? Et pourquoi faire? Être rejeté par son âme sœur était une chose, mais la voir mourir était infiniment pire. Rejeté? mais alors que faisait-elle aussi loin de chez les Cullen? Venait-elle le voir? Et si elle avait changer d'avis? Pourquoi Paul s'en était pris à elle alors que la pire chose qu'un loup puisse faire, c'est s'en prendre à une âme sœur. Jacob voulait mourir, mais avant de quitter ce monde, il avait besoin de réponses. Surtout savoir ce qu'elle faisait en forêt si tard et si loin.

…

Lorsque Edward entreprit de remettre ses habits, après avoir montré à quelle point il aimait Harry. Il entendit un hurlement au loin. Ce n'était pas les hurlements des loups habituels et il sentit la peur monter en lui, car il pressentit que ça venait de Emilie. Avant même d'avoir boutonner son pantalon ou d'avoir remis sa chemise, il était dans les bois en direction du cris. Son ouïe lui apprit que deux loups courraient à toute vitesse vers le Sud, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, car une odeur de sang lui assaillit bientôt les narines. Ce qu'il vit le fit presque perde le contrôle. Emilie étendue là, le sang coulant à flot de plusieurs plaies profondes, mais il sentait son cœur battre encore faiblement et sa respiration, bien que presque inexistante, était encore là. Il souleva aussi délicatement et rapidement qu'il put le corps d'Emilie et la ramena dans le manoir Cullen.  
Harry resta paralysé face à la scène qui se présentait à lui. Emilie agonisante dans les bras d'Edward qui la déposait sur le canapé. il se précipita en haut pour fouiller une minuscule besace où il y enfourna entièrement le bras à la recherche d'une potion. Il pria tous les dieux de la création que Emilie est prise cette potion avant de partir. Le soulagement sur son visage lorsqu'il descendit les marche déconcerta le vampire. Il vit Harry déboucher une fiole et en vider son contenue dans la bouche d'Emilie lui relevant la tête afin qu'elle soit avalée. Face aux regards interrogateur de Edward, Harry s'assit sur le fauteille le plus proche afin de laisser son cœur reprendre un rythme normal.

- Cette potion va accéléré la guérison de tout ces organes internes. En quelques heures, ils seront tous remis en état, par contre je n'ai rien pour les blessures externes en combien de temps tu pense que Carlisle pourrait arriver?  
- leur maison secondaire se trouve seulement à 300 km je suppose qu'en moins d'une heure s'il vient à pied il sera là.  
- bon il va falloir limiter l'hémorragie d'ici là. Toi, va les appeler et surtout précises bien qu'aucun organe n'est en danger.

Edward sortit du salon pour s'exécuter pendant que Harry prenait soin de presser les blessures afin que le sang s'écoule moins en attendant que Carlisle arrive. Emilie remua la tête en gémissant

- Mais où je suis?  
- Tu es à la maison. Edward t'as ramenée. Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé?

Emilie ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry, le visage inquiet, face à elle. Elle reconnut la décoration du salon et se détendit un peu. Elle voulut bouger, mais des horribles douleurs au niveau du ventre et de la hanche lui firent avoir un hoquet de surprise. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir les nombreuses plaies et grimaça a la vue du sang.

- J'ai pris la potion qui guérie les blessures internes dans ton sac. Carlisle va pas tarder à arriver pour te rafistoler. Entre temps, Edward était rentré dans le salon. Il fulminait. Il savait que ces blessures venais d'un loup. Le tout maintenant était de savoir lequel afin de lui faire payer.

- qu'est-ce qui c'est passé exactement?  
- J'ai croisé Paul dans les bois et en essayant d'aller plus loin, alors que ce n'était pas à son goût, il m'a attaquée. Après j'ai perdu connaissance.

Harry continuait à prendre soin des blessure d'Emilie. Edward sortit et Emilie se demanda pendant très peu de temps où il allait La réponse lui vint, mais elle avait beaucoup trop mal pour s'en soucier.

….

Sam était sur les lieux d'où provenait le hurlement qu'il avait entendu auparavant. Il avais entendu, dans son esprit, Paul être terrorisé et Jacob qui n'était plus vraiment lui-même à ce moment là, mais le temps qu'il arrive sur les lieux, les deux loups étaient déjà bien trop loin pour pouvoir communiquer mentalement avec eux. Malheureusement la télépathie dont bénéficie la meute sous leur forme animal était réduite par la distance. Ce qui interpela Sam en premier sur les lieux, fut l'odeur abondante de sang, mais l'absence de blessé. Si un des garçons avait perdu autant de sang, il n'aurait pas pu se transformer. Un bruissement sur sa gauche le fit sursauter. Il se mit sur ses gardes et humât l'air environnant, c'était un vampire. Edward sortit des broussailles pour planter son regard empli de colère dans ceux de Sam. Il savait qu'il n'était responsable de rien. Malgré leurs nature, Edward avait du respect pout Sam qui endossait le rôle d'Alpha dans la meute et qui devait gérer toutes ces têtes de nœuds. Mais cette fois-ci Sam avait littéralement foiré.

\- qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici?/  
-Paul a bien failli tuer Emilie pour l'empêcher d'aller voir Jacob.  
\- Il faut retrouver Jacob avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise/  
- franchement s'il tue Paul, ça m'évitera de me salir les mains.  
\- non ce n'est pas le soucis… Paul mérite la mort et doublement même, seulement si Jacob pense que son âme sœur est décédée il se pourrait que lui aussi nous quitte/

Edward hésita. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Jacob ni même l'idée de lui porter un quelconque secours, malheureusement il aimait Emilie et il savait que la perte de Jacob la tuerait. Edward, accompagné de Sam, se diriga le plus rapidement possible vers le sud en suivant les traces laissées par les autres loups. Au moment où ils commençaient à croire qu'ils s'étaient trompé de direction, il tombèrent sur Jacob sous forme humaine. Il était couvert de sang, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne semblait plus être vraiment là. Edward plongea dans ses pensées et réalisa toute l'étendue de ce que créait l'imprégnation. Il se dit que ça ne devait pas être différent que d'avoir un calice pour un vampire, puis l'idée suivant son court, il se dit que si Jacob avait su plutôt que Emilie était en danger il aurait pu éviter tout ça… et si la même chose arrivait à Harry? Edward revint à la réalité, car il voyait dans les pensées de Jacob qu'il était vraiment persuadé que Emilie était morte. En plus l'idée que Edward venait pour le tuer lui a traversé l'esprit.

- Elle est en vie!  
Jacob sortit de sa torpeur complètement choqué par cette nouvelle.  
- mais comment c'est possible je l'ai vue. Elle était…  
Jacob s'interrompit en réalisant que tout ses instincts l'avaient poussé à détruire Paul, mais qu'il n'avait même pas pensée à vérifier si elle était encore en vie. Il voulut se mettre des baffes pour avoir fait cette erreur. Edward posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Jacob,

- ne t'en fait pas. Harry a réussi à soigner toutes ses blessures internes et à l'heure qu'il est Carlisle doit être en train de recoudre toutes les plaies.  
Jacob ne sut que dire face à ça. Non seulement des vampires sauvaient la vie de son âme sœur, mais en plus de ça, c'était l'un d'entre eux qui le consolait. Mais une question resté en suspend dans son esprit…

- tu ne devines vraiment pas?  
Edward avait un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-compatissant.

- si  
Jacob était vraiment perturbé par tout ce qui c'était passé ce soir, mais une chose était sûr, il voulait à tout prix rejoindre celle qu'il aimait au plus vite.

…

Carlisle était rentré en trombe dans le salon. L'état de ses vêtements déchirés à plusieurs endroit montrait qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps d'évité tout les obstacles. Evaluant rapidement la situation, il sortit tout le matériel médical qu'il avait.

- je suis désolé, mais je n'ai rien pour anesthésier…  
- ça ira, je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air.  
Carlisle sourit, désinfecta l'aiguille, puis entreprit de recoudre toutes les blessures importantes. Emilie se retourna non sans mal pour que Carlisle puisse faire de même avec les plaies de son dos.

- c'est une chance que la colonne vertébrale n'est pas été touchée. Un peu plus et tu aurait été en fauteuil roulant à vie.  
- j'ai aussi beaucoup de chance d'avoir des vampires dans ma vie.

Cette remarque fit sourire Carlisle, sachant que aucun autre vampire ne pourrait recoudre quelqu'un sans le dévorer. Une fois recousue, il décida que Emilie serait mieux dans son lit, Carlisle la porta en évitant les gestes brusques, ce serait idiot que les coutures lâches maintenant. Il la déposa dans sont lit et laissa Harry le soin de la laver et de la changer. Harry décida de ne pas se compliquer trop la tâche et aida sa sœur à mettre une robe simple en coton de couleur noir. Emilie se redressa un peu pour se poser contre la tête du lit en position demi assise et soupira.

-je commence à me faire vieille pour ce genre de chose quand même.  
Harry rigola. Si sa sœur avait encore de l'humour, c'est que ça devait aller. Il laissa sa sœur pour qu'elle se repose et redescendit.

- Merci beaucoup Carlisle. On est désolé de vous avoir déranger pendant vos vacances, mais comme on ne pouvait pas l'emmener à l'hôpital c'était la seule solution.  
- il n'y a pas de soucis. Je me serais trouvé au Japon que je serais quand même venu. Dis moi, cette potion pour les blessures internes, tu peux en faire avec ce qu'on trouve ici?  
- non, malheureusement, il y a des plantes magiques dedans qu'on ne trouverait pas dans la nature.

Carlisle se dit que c'était vraiment dommage. Un médicament comme celui-là pourrait sauver énormément de gens. Il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Son ouïe lui apprit que Edward serait là dans quelques minutes et accompagné. Ce qui ne loupa pas. Edward arriva accompagné de Sam et de Jacob. Harry prit Edward dans ses bras, même s'il s'était plus inquiété pour sa sœur, savoir son amant à la recherche d'un loup l'avait un peu embêté.

- comment va-t-elle?  
Sam semblait vraiment perturbé.  
- ses jours ne sont pas comptés et dans quelques semaines, toutes les plaies auront cicatrisées.  
- merci beaucoup docteur Cullen.

Sam prit congé et s'en alla seul. Carlisle le suivit peu temps après. Quand à Jacob, il s'en voulait vraiment de n'avoir pas pu protéger celle qu'il aime, de ne pas avoir vue qu'elle était encore en vie et surtout maintenant d'être mort de trouille d'aller la voir.  
Edward prit Harry par la main et l'emmena à l'étage afin de laisser à Jacob le temps de se décider en toute tranquillité. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Lentement, mais sûrement, il monta les marches, frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Emilie et l'ouvrit lorsqu'il entendit la réponse.

Jacob s'avança pour s'assoir au bord du lit près d'Emilie. Il la prit aussi délicatement qu'il put dans se bras et l'embrassa. Il n'eurent pas besoin de parler des derniers évènements, car ils savaient maintenant que plus rien ne les séparèrent… en tous cas, ils l'espéraient…


	8. Chapter 8

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulé et la vie suivait son court. Jacob avait emménagé dans le manoir des Cullen. Carlisle et Esmée avaient pris leur quartier dans leur maison de campagne à plusieurs km de là. Alice et Jasper vivaient maintenant à Paris, tandis que Rosalie et Emmett c'étaient cachés on ne sait où pour passer le plus claire de leur temps à s'abandonner au plaisir de la chaire. Harry et Emilie s'étaient retrouvés dans une chambre à discuter de tout et de rien, pendant que les deux chasseurs étaient à la recherche d'une proie tout en se mesurant l'un l'autre en forêt.

- il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler.  
- je suppose que c'est quelque chose que tu penses qui ne va pas me plaire.  
Emilie savait au ton de son frère ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

- je compte devenir le Calice de Edward.  
- je savais déjà.  
Harry regarda sa sœur surpris. Il avait pourtant fait en sorte de protéger ses pensés en sa présence, en tout cas, au maximum.

- c'est dans les pensés d'Edward que je l'ai vu, et d'ailleurs, tu devrais me remercier.  
- je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.  
Même si c'était faux.

- et bien si Edward a décidé de te laisser devenir son calice, c'est uniquement pour qu'il ne t'arrive jamais la même chose qu'à moi. D'ailleurs j'ai fait des cherches dans les livres sur vampires que j'avais dans mon sac. Tu savais toi que si un jumeau devient calice, un lien se forme avec le second et le vampire?

Harry ouvra et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises en réfléchissant à ce que Emilie venait de lui apprendre

- tu es sérieuse?  
- Rien de puissant, mais imagines-tu? Tu te retrouves à l'autre bout du monde, si Edward ne se nourrit pas il sera mal. Bah l'autre jumeau peu très bien être utile dans ce cas ou, si tu venais à mourir, la présence du second jumeaux atténuerait la peine, même si c'est que un minimum. Et d'un certaine manière, de très fortes émotions lui seront également transmises.  
Harry réfléchit et se demanda ce que Edward penserait de ça.  
- il le sait déjà je lui en ai parlé.  
Emilie reçut un oreiller en plein dans la figure alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

- alors comme ça vous me faites des cachoteries tout les deux?  
Les jumeaux entreprirent une vrai bataille de polochons jusqu'à ce que leurs amants respectifs furent rentrés. Emilie partit avec Jacob pour passer la nuit en forêt afin de laisser à Harry et Edward toute l'intimité qui leur étaient nécessaire.

…

Edward regarda Harry s'installer face à lui sur le lit. il commença à l'embrasser puis lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il devait le mordre. Délicatement, Edward commença à lécher le coup de Harry et à le mordiller, pour finalement y planter ses crocs. Il était réticent au début, mais lorsqu'il sentit le sang de Harry dans sa bouche, il ne put se retenir et en avala de grande lampée. Il sentit un réchauffement à l'intérieur de son corps. Tout ses muscles se détendaient un par un… Harry lui tapota un peu le dos pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là. Edward se détacha de son amant, non sans peine, pour s'ouvrir le poignet et le porter à la bouche de Harry,qui entreprit d'aspirer le liquide qui lui brûlait déjà les lèvres. D'un coups, Edward sentit le changement. il avait faim, terriblement faim, mais en même temps il se sentait vide et ça lui faisait mal. Harry lui avait expliqué à l'avance les effets et savait donc que pour terminer le processus, il faillait s'unir sexuellement parlant.  
Harry se redressa sur ses genoux pour mettre son visage au niveau de celui de son compagnon. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa,tout en laissant ses mains descendre sur son torse tout en le caressant de toute part. Ils retirèrent leurs chemises et leurs pantalons, éliminant ainsi les derniers remparts séparant leurs corps. Sans plus de ménagement, Harry s'empala sur son vampire en poussant un râle accompagné de celui de Edward.  
Edward se concentra et commença à ressentir toutes sortes de choses. I recentrait son désir, mais aussi celui de Harry. Il entendait à présent ces pensés comme s'il les disait à voix haute, toutes ses peines, toutes ses craintes et ses envies. Ne tenant plus, Edward bouscula Harry pour se mettre au dessus de lui. Il lui attrapa les gambes et avant de se replacé dans la zone de tout les plaisir il posa sont regard sur le Tout en observant le corps de son amant, chaque détails, chaque courbes, il écoutait sa respiration qui se fessait de plus en plus haletante et ses pensés qui le suppliait de le prendre, là, maintenant, sans plus de ménagement. Edward eut un rictus sadique.

- Je le ferais que si tu me le demandes de vive voix.  
Harry observa son vampire tout en réfléchissant

- je te veux… en moi.  
Face au regard de catin posé sur lui, Edward ne put se contrôler et commença de long va et vient à l'intérieur de son compagnon tout en écoutant avec délectation ses cris qui se faisait de plus en plus fort suite aux changements brutaux de vitesses qu'il subissait de la part de Edward. Voyant Harry sur le point de jouir il accéléra encore plus le mouvement et juste avant d'arriver au point culminant, il planta violement ses dents dans le coup de Harry. Harry lâcha un hoquet de douleur et d'extase lorsqu'il sentit son vampire se vider en lui pendant que lui s'était lâché entre leurs deux corps.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, haletant, reprenant peu à peu leurs esprits. Mais ils étaient bientôt tout deux près pour un second tour.

C'est comme ça qu'une vie de débauche sexuelle commença et on ne sut jamais exactement comment ça c'est fini.

**FIN**


End file.
